Allen
Allen is a white-ish Yellow Labrador Retriever from Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu, acting as one of the many protagonists in the series. Outline Allen (アレン Aren) is a brave dog and one of the most strongest fighters on Rishiri Island, second only to Maikki and Badaq themselves. As the leader in charge of the border patrolling, he's always been on high alert and being very quick on his feet; according to some of his companions, his speed can only be bested by a sighthound. As a pup, Allen was generally friendly outside of battles and/or confrontations, with an attitude typical of a dog his age back then, as he often wanted to show off to Badaq that he could handle things by himself. However, as he aged, Allen came to have a bit more of a rude behavior towards other dogs, always having a bit of a distance caused by him being always on high alert. The reason for this, other than this being used to make sure that he could see whether or not any newcomers could be trusted, is because of an incident where a traumatised dog gave him the unwanted ability to go into Berserk Fury Mode - a mode that causes him to lose all sight of who's a friend or enemy, and then kill anyone in his way. This, coupled with the trauma of losing many of the dogs he cared about, is what makes him one of the more dangerous dogs on Rishiri Island. Allen is a white-ish Yellow Labrador Retriever, with two scars on his left eye earned from his biological father by the time he's first shown. As he ages, Allen eventually comes to lose both his left eye completely, along with his left front leg, only for him to earn an eyepatch attached to a collar, and a metal leg to help him keep up with the others. Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu Backstories Born as the youngest and the runt in a litter of 9 pups, Allen was one of the four who'd managed to survive long enough for Badaq and his owners to find them. During the time spent in Kofu, Allen had a very close relationship with Bat, while hating his other two siblings (Cecil and Jody) for the constant belittling and bullying he had to endure whenever Bat was busy doing "something else". One day, after finally getting to stretch his paws out outside for the first time, both Allen and Jody had managed to pick up the scent of their birth parents. Not wanting to bring Jody along on what he considered his greatest discovery, Allen had instead managed to convince Bat to come along. Barely managing to sneak away from Badaq, who at the time had to stay and guard the house, the two pups manages to track their parents down into an alley. However, instead of getting any hugs, kisses, compliments on how much they'd both grown since last time they saw them, or any of such other pleasantries, they're instead attacked by the two adult dogs. In the struggle, their father Hiroki had managed to scar Allen's left eye, earning him two scars. Before the killing blow could've been dealt out with, Badaq appeared, and in his anger the Rottweiler killed the two elder Labs before forcibly bringing the two pups back home, where the two were harshly berated. While most of his injuries did manage to heal, the two scars on Allen's eyes would forever remain a permanent reminder of his and Bat's recklessness. Eventually, as time passed by, both Bat and Jody were adopted as hunting and pet dogs respectively. Having lost the one dog he truly felt like he could get along with caused by the forceful separation, Allen at first became a very withdrawn dog, occasionally lashing out at just about anyone and anything. Only after Badaq had decided to confront him about this behavior does he finally start opening up to the Rottweiler, even acknowledging him as his father. Whatever bit of happiness that should've stayed vanished when Allen, after being "tormented" by some very young children, lashed out at them, even nipping at their heels and barking at them to the point of causing the children to leave screaming for their parents. Badaq's owners, having decided long ago that they were going to keep Cecil, started to talk about the possibility of euthanizing Allen. Badaq, having listened in on this, was obviously disgusted and horrified that they could think of such a way out for the White Lab, takes the four month old pup with him to join the nearby pack who'd been resting nearby... Vučko's story Unbeknownst to either of the two dogs, Cecil had decided to follow the two in order to convince them to return. However, neither dog seemed to have paid any attention to the Chocolate Lab, and were instead more drawn into joining after listening to a speech made by Vučko, the Leader of the Rishiri Island pack. Only after they'd reached Rishiri Island does the two realize that Cecil had tagged along. In the end, neither chose to listen to Chocolate Lab, with Allen even lashing out at him for only now getting himself involved in his life. Sadly, before Allen could properly apologize to the elder pup for what he'd said, Cecil finally decided to leave... only to be sadly killed on his journey back home. Feeling horribly guilty for having played an indirect part in his brother's death by the time he comes across the corpse, Allen is further pushed towards Badaq. Around the same time, Vučko decided to go into war with the Hokkaido pack. And Allen would be joining in as one of the earlier attack forces for it. Reacting badly towards the idea losing what he now considered his only son, Badaq vehemently tried to stop Allen from going there, simply by causing him a couple of injuries to the point the pup would be unable to go to war. Sadly, neither of these attempts worked, as Allen chose to head out either way. In one of the latter days of the battle at Kitami, Hokkaido, Allen had managed to encounter three foreign dogs attacking the successor to the title of Leader of the Hokkaido pack. Acting by his natural instincts of wanting to help, Allen attacks one of the dogs - a female later known as Maikki - and gave her a couple of none too major back headwounds. Rather than receiving any thanks from the heir, Allen is instead greeted with suspicion once realization dawned upon the other dog that he(Allen) was a part of the Rishiri Island pack. As a result of his actions, Allen is punished for his acts of kindness towards the enemy, before being praised for giving the pack additional members by the arrival of the same three dogs. The war continues, but in the end a stalemate is formed between the two packs by both Vučko and the leader (after receiving pressures from the successor, now known as Hakuro). At a loss for words, Allen slowly became disillusioned with the pack, yet refused to leave unless Badaq could think up a plan. Noticing the discomfort coming from both dogs over this, a Golden Retriever walked up to the two. Calling himself Finath, the Golden tells them about the pack planning to overthrow Vučko. Intrigued, the two dogs listen in, and even joins manages to help giving the rebellion locations they could meet up in order to not cause any suspicions by those still loyal to the wolfdog. In the coup that followed, Allen had managed to separate himself from the rest of the rebellion to locate Badaq and Vučko, and it is he who manages to save both of their lives when they nearly drown after they'd managed to toss themselves over the high places, and it is Allen who helps Badaq take the fallen leader to be executed by the Rottweiler himself. The Three Dog Packs' stories, Part I Sometime after the coronation ceremony, tensions brewed within the pack based on new, often very radical ideals about what direction the pack should be heading. Badaq, feeling that trying to mend relations with the Rishiri pack's sworn enemy the Hokkaido pack is the right direction, paid no attention to some of the suggestions headed in his direction. His decision makings, especially when he tries to divide his power between some of the more prominent dogs in the revolt (Finath, Ishana, and even Ike) and himself and not paying any real attention to some of the dogs that wanted said power. During all of this, Allen is trying his hardest to become the alpha hunter in the hunting department, only to constantly fail getting any big games like boar. During one particular incident, he nearly gets one of the pack members, Kia killed, causing Maikki to go into a fury when she's convinced he did that on purpose despite his protests. This, fueled by the fact that for one entire day Badaq let the pup be in charge of the hunting department before giving it to Finath, further put some rifts into the pack. Still upset over his constant failures as a hunter, Allen briefly separates himself from the group to just take a walk around Rishiri Island. During that particular walk, he accidentally stumbled across Taka and his group of cannibals, and the pup immediately intervenes, calling out on their gruesome behavior. Before anyone of the dogs could've killed and eaten the pup, others in the pack chose to intervene. Rather than killing the Xolo for his behavior, Badaq instead chose to banish Taka and his remaining friends somewhere else. For many in the pack, this became the last straw, and simply out of spite many dogs went with Taka and his group, not knowing that this would cost them all very much. Others, like Maikki and even Ike for a short amount of time, chose to plan on dethroning the Rottweiler, killing anyone who stood in their ways. During one of these planned attempts, in which he saw Maikki brutally murder an unknown male after torturing him for several minutes, Allen jumps in and attacked the Karelian Bear Dog. Maikki, being a trained bearhound and a very strong female in general, managed to beat the pup to a bloody pulp before trying to drown him. Before she could've drowned the pup, Finath intervened, and tried to settle this calmly with the female. In her rage, she hit Allen over the head, thus knocking him out cold. The Ohu Game Made by Gingalover Allen makes a guest appearance in The Ohu Game, this time acting as a villain, and only having one sibling, Bat. Backstory Allen and Bat were born in Russia. One day, while the two were playing, a bear had attacked and killed their parents. The two brothers tried to escape but the bear caught up to them and threw them both down a cliff, resulting in their injuries. As they were resting by eachother, Badaq found them both and took them in. When they grew old enough, Allen stayed with his savior while Bat went his own way. But during this time, an attack from a local pack gave him amnesia, and he forgot his brother. While he was able to recall Badaq, he was completely unable to recall any memories of Bat. Role in the story Allen appears when he confronted the Ohu army when they traveled to Russia. He was asked of a distress signal they had gotten from Yunikku. But however, his pack had already killed the pack weeks before, so to stay out of trouble, he lied, saying that there's no trouble. He quickly then raced back to Badaq and told him that Ohu has arrived. Badaq simply told him to keep an eye on them to make sure they wouldn't find out. For some time, he kept his eye on them, until the German Shepherd, Jerome, discovered him and Allen knocked him out cold. He then told Badaq's assistance to take Jerome while he kept his eye out. Later on, the Rottweiler told him to "fetch him a mate" and he went out to confront the army again. He chose Sonya and kidnapped her. But during the run back to his pack, he was briefly confronted by Bat. Allen, still unable to remember, merely shouts out that he has no brother before knocking him away. What the Labrador didn't know was that he'd accidentally ended up guiding Ohu back to Badaq's territory. A crazy fight broke out, resulting in Badaq's death. After fighting, Allen walked over to Badaq's body, promising to avenge him. Since Badaq's death, Allen had promoted himself as pack leader. He sent out the two assassins, Yin and Yang, to get their leader. But after failing the first time, Allen nearly killed them out of blind rage, only to change his mind when they told him to just take Weed as hostage instead in order to keep the Ohu army in check. He then sent them out to do so. Allen was pleased when Yin and Yang came back with the leader. But after Weed was thrown into "The Pit", Allen turned on the two Tosas, got Yang by the throat, saying they've outlived their use. But before he could kill them, he was knocked out by Yin. Throughout Weed's imprisonment in the Pit, Allen spent much of his time getting his soldiers ready should Ohu make the bold move of attacking the pack, and in the middle of his planning decided to switch the real Weed with a look-alike. Playing along with his little trick of his, he got completely ticked when the fake Weed escaped with much of the prisoners, and in his rage he nearly killed both yin and Yang, but then Badaq's ghost appears and tells him to let them go. Allen, though shocked, agreed and let them go. Allen then appears later with the real Weed strapped down on top of a mountain. He brought Weed there because of a special ritual they do. As Allen puts it, in order to end a war, they must kill the leader on the mountains so "the spirits would be appeased". But before he could proceed with this ritual, Bat intervened and the two fought it out while the others released Weed. It was only after Allen had pinned Bat down when he finally (with the other's own words) remembered the blind Labrador in front of him as his brother. Both shocked and horrified at the fact that he'd almost killed one of the very few people in life he truly cared about, he let the Ohu army go. Allen was still a bit shocked and wasn't sure what to do. If he went out with a full on attack, he would risk killing his only brother, and if he didn't, his army would lose, and he would probably be put to death. During a talk with one of his generals, however, he came up with a plan to fight the Ohu army without killing his brother. During the final battle, Allen didn't appear at first, as he merely watched from afar, but when he did, Weed and Kyoushiro rushed at him, demanding their females back. Allen tricked them saying where they were. When Allen noticed Tesshin rushing inside, he raced in after them, wanting to be the one to finally end Badaq's murderer's lives. But when he caught up with them, one of his soldiers rushed up to him and told him that the army was losing, he instead came up with another idea. Instead of killing them all, he decided to have a one-on-one battle with Weed. The fight was long, lasting longer with the interruption of Yunikku. But at a point in time, he noticed Weed's weak spot, but before he could finish him off, Yunikku pinned him down. After tossing the Dobermann out of the way aside, Allen was unable to run away as Weed was charging at him with the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga. He tried to block it with his metal leg, but Weed ripped it off, leaving him with three legs. Still struggling to regain his footing, Allen then noticed spirits of Ohu at Weed's side, mocking him. Rather than trying to pay any attention to them as they began to mock him (in his eyes, spirits couldn't harm someone in their present form, and so there was no need to waste any energy on them). But then Badaq's ghost appeared and tossed him away from Weed. Allen then was told to let the army go, and when the Labrador refused, Badaq started to explain that if you kill your enemies cause you can't forgive, wars would never end. After a bit more talking, with the Rottweiler even explaining to the Labrador that the Ohu army hadn't meant to kill him, Allen finally listened to Badaq's words of letting it all go. While not stating it outright, as he started to walk away, Allen made the implication that he was going to kill himself. When Weed tries to stop him, the Labrador simply states that there was simply nothing left for him to live for. But then, Bat decides to go with him, and after a heartbreaking moment where Bat has to bid goodbye to his sons, the two brothers walk away together. While their current location is currently unknown, the epilogue simply stated the following: "Allen and Bat continued to be together over in Russia. But there was an issue when a female got in the mix... however, things had been fixed, and it's all working out fine now." T.G.S (sequel to Ohu Game) Although not officially appearing in the story, he was briefly mentioned by Bruce when the Akita was caught posing as Weed. Category:Dogs Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Labradors Category:Ohu Game Characters Category:Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu Category:T.G.S. Characters